Inheritance
by PKMNTrainerbryamc
Summary: The world of Alagaesia hides a secret that would shake the foundation of the world were it to be known. Only one person was privy to the knowledge and he is now dead. Eragon & Saphira now unknowingly race to solve the mystery that they stumble upon.


A/N: Alright well, this is one of my first stories. I've had this idea in my mind for ages and i'm glad i'm finally writing the story. I plan for this to be an epic story, one that will bring a few familiar and new aspects to the table. Yes this will be an Eragon/Saphira story. I strongly support this pairing, because I believe that any other would never be good enough for Eragon. However, I don't plan on using the usual crap storyline. I want to make it as realistic as possible.

Disclaimer: *sigh* must I? Alright, I might as well do it at least once. ok, everyone ready? "Armexis does not and will not ever in any shape or form own Eragon!" (If I did then I would be living in paradise)

_Inheritance_

_Chapter one: Ponder Pond_

The ball bounced back over and over in a repeated fashion. It bounced with a deep sound that resonated his current mood. Habits, he mused, were a fickle thing. Some changed faster than you could blink an eye, and some stayed with you no matter how much you changed. This action had always helped clear his mind and think about things _before_ all of this happened. He was in dire need of the break, it helped push away the pain he still felt from Oromis' and Glaedr's death.

All of these changes took place so fast he never had the time to actually sit and ponder over the events that lead up to his current state of being. Eragon wasn't sure if he should be grateful or resent. He had mixed feelings about his 'healing' at the Agaetí Blödhren. Of course, he was eternally grateful that his scar was healed, but it came at a price that he hadn't realized before now.

The implications of his difference hadn't been clear until now. He knew his friends from carvahall were only trying to be friendly. It wasn't until he met his sweetheart from before, that he realized exaclty how different he was from them. He couldn't help but resent that he felt like he could never have his happily ever after and raise a family. _"Roran and Katrina don't realize how lucky they are,"_ He thought. Breaking off the habit, he threw the ball in the pond in front of him. _"why can't I just be normal?"_ He raged inside.

The ground suddenly shook, but he continued to stare despondetly beyond the pond. He already knew the source of the sudden earthquake. However, he still jumped when Saphira's voice resonated in his mind. _"Now, what fun would we have if you were normal little one?"_ she teased. Eragon smiled, but sighed before saying "_I just feel like i've been torn into pieces that are stuck together, and each of them are trying to go a different way."_ Saphira snorted, _"what's life without a little heartache? I believe there's a human saying that implies that something that is worth it never comes easy."_

Eragon chuckled and said, "You always know how to cheer me up don't you?" He was sure that if it were possible Saphira would be smirking at him. As it was, she just nudged him playfully with her Nose in response. "Do you ever wonder what we should do after all of this?" He asked her. Saphira hummed thoughfully before replying, _"Well, I've always wondered if there were other dragons out there and what the uncharted lands were like." _Eragon grinned, "It's a deal then. We will search the unexplored lands and see if we can find any dragons."

Saphira smiled at Eragon's kindness. It was one of the many reasons she chose him to be her rider in the first place. They looked around, before noticing that the sun was setting. She said, _"Alright little one, let's get ready for bed." _Eragon stood up and began to put away the dishes from his camp. _"you know, this pond is famous in surda for being known as the 'Ponder's Pond',"_ she told him, knowing he would find it funny. Eragon couldn't help but laugh, he had always loved wordplay since he was a little kid.

Putting his finishing touch on his make-shift camp, Eragon got in a sleeping bag and cuddled up next to Saphira. His last thought before going to sleep was, _"Will I ever be able to raise a family?"_ Saphira watched her rider sleep, her expression seeemingly full of concern. She couldn't help but think, _"If only you knew the truth," _before she glanced at her tail that held three spikes; a certain symbol of her descent of the old Dragon King.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake:<span>**

A loud beeping noise suddenly flooded the room. Eragon shot up from his bed, knocking over his alarm clock in the process, realizing that it was time to check his email. He eagerly rushed over to his laptop and turned it on. Once at the home screen, he opened up his favorite web browser, _FireFox_, and then went to his favorite Email website , _Gmail_. After it loaded, he then went to check if there were any emails regarding his new story.

Eragon gaped when he realized that there were still no reviews after two weeks. _"Two weeks!"_ He raged. Saphira, in human form, still in bed, woke up and rubbed her eyes. She still felt a little bleary from last night. _'Worn out might be the right word'_ She chuckled. Saphira groaned, "What are you doing up? it's seven in the morning!" Her eyes widened when she glanced at her phone. "and it's on a Saturday! Get back in bed!"

Saphira couldn't help but chuckle a little when her husband continued to grumble good-naturally. _'It's only natural for him to be upset I suppose. My story _does_ have more reviews."_ Her frustration grew however, when he refused to come back. Irritated, she summoned him with magic back to the bed. "Alright mister. Back in bed with you! Unless if you have another activity in mind." Her grin alluded any doubt he had about what she wanted to do.

A/N:Hey, can anyone tell me what 'Omake' actually means? I get the gist of it, but I'd still like to know :).


End file.
